pjmcrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Marcus Bonny
Background Marcus was sitting at home when he heard a roar come from outside, He ran out of his house and watched as a monster charged at him but fortunately somebody tackled Marcus and saved his life, the person pulled out a knife and stabbed the creature killing it, they then reached there hand out to Marcus and he took it. The person revealed themselves to be Lea Alanis, She dragged him through the streets of Manhattan until they were safe, Lea explained to Marcus about the gods and told him that they were real. Lea Brought Marcus to Camp Half-Blood and introduced him to Chiron. Finding His Family As Marcus was wandering around Camp Half-Blood Dakota Wilds approached Marcus and handed him a letter from his mother, it the letter it explained that Marcus had a mortal sister who they had to abandon at a church in Detroit. Marcus traveled to Detroit and searched far and wide for someone until he came across a Woman who said that her name was Maria Bonny, Marcus approached her and told her that he was her brother, She didn't believe him until he showed her his ID, She then led Marcus to her house where he met a young Kyle Bonny who was crawling on the floor, Marcus told Maria that he was a demigod and that he'll never visit again so that Kyle and her would be safe. The two spent the next few years sending letters back and forth. Death As Marcus and Sam Temple got older they got bored of Camp Half-Blood and wanted more adventure, the two moved to New York City but only stayed for a week before a group of monsters started ransacking New York to find Marcus. Marcus and Sam quickly called for backup from Camp Half-Blood who sent only two demigods to support them, Logan Woods and Tory Brennan. The four demigods fought the group of monsters but it felt like every time they killed one 10 more would show up. Marcus sent Logan to get support from Camp Jupiter and as Marcus, Sam and Tory were fighting the monsters Sam started getting possessed by Iapetus and Marcus being one of the few people who could stop it, stepped in to stop Iapetus, The two fought for a while but as the Roman support approached, Iapetus stabbed Marcus in the back with a sword, killing Marcus, Sam got back to his senses right after and held Marcus' body as he died. Reborn Years had passed since Marcus saw the outside world, He was approached by Hades who offered him a chance to become his personal Body Guard, Marcus had to kill 5 demigods, Marcus agreed and soon became a child from a Mortal Family, for 15 Years Marcus lived with these people until he left for Camp Half-Blood, He befriended a a Demigod named Sadie who once he explained who he actually was, she allowed him to enter the camp, he soon killed a child of Aphrodite and did a sacrifice to Hades, When Sadie found out she said she would tell Chiron so Marcus had to kill Sadie to cover his tracks. Marcus then went to the Camp's Cemetery where he found his grave along with his Nephew and Sam Temple, Marcus was sitting at Sam's grave when Nathan Quays entered. Marcus quickly hid and watched as Nathan went to say some words to Kyle's Grave. Marcus thought about killing him but had second thoughts, he approached Nathan and told him what he did but soon left after realizing that Tory was still alive, Marcus went to find Tory but her Half-brother said she wasn't at Camp, Marcus got angry and killed him. He did the ritual again. as he was escaping through the Hermes Tunnels he stopped at the Apollo Cabin where he heard two campers talking about Patrick Duda in New York, who had a recording studio that was secretly a cover up to house Demigods. Marcus went to the Stables and stole a Pegasus, and quickly left to New York City. He found the studio near Times Square and snuck into the basement where he pushed Patrick out of the way and killed the demigod in front of him. Soon Patrick and Marcus started fighting, Marcus was able to bring Patrick to the ground but before he was able to him, Nathan showed up and attacked Marcus, Marcus quickly pulled out a dagger and stabbed another innocent demigod that was hiding, making his 5 kill deal become a reality. Nathan started fighting Marcus, until two deities tried to get involved, one tried to send Marcus to the Void but Marcus was being summoned by Hades at the same time. Marcus was finally brought to the underworld where he was made immortal and was able to take his place next to Hades. Appearance Marcus had red eyes and black hair, he seems to always have a sad expression on his face but he's typically a happy person, He makes jokes not wanting to be like what people usually think of a child of Hades. He carries around a Stygian iron sword that he received as a gift from his father. He is usually wearing a black hoodie with red accents and could usually be spotted hanging out with Sam Temple. Abilities * Geokinesis: Marcus can control the earth - levitating rocks and making them deadly, black, and extremely sharp. Marcus can open fissures in the earth that can swallow up creatures and trap them in the Underworld. * N'ecromancy': As a son of Hades, Marcus has control over the dead, as well as many monsters native to Hades' realm, such as the Furies. * Power Over the Undead: Marcus can reanimate skeletons, summon Skeleton Warriors, put them to sleep, and destroy them * Sensitivity to Death: Marcus can sense death as it happens or when it is coming; when a person close to him dies, it comes as a ringing in the ears. In addition to that, he has a deep knowledge of the Underworld and knows when a person's life is being judged in the Underworld. Marcus can also sense when an immortal is fading. * Shadow Travel: Marcus can use shadows as a way of transportation; however, great distances tend to wear him out. * Induced Fear: Marcus radiates an intense aura of fear and death like his father, Hades, but to a much lesser degree. * Summoning A Hellhound: Marcus has the rare ability to summon his pet Hellhound, Dexter, By simply whistling for him. * Fighting Skills: Marcus is well trained in fighting with a sword and a bow and arrow, Marcus prefers using a sword, only using a bow when wanting to be silent or during events like Capture the Flag. Friends Sam Temple * Marcus met Sam Temple at Camp Half-Blood while they were both climbing the Lava wall and Marcus almost fell into lava but was saved by Sam. The two stuck together through everything and were more like family, Marcus was one of the few people that could stop Iapetus from completely taking over Sam's body. Tory Brennan * Marcus and Tory were good friends with them both getting to camp around the same time as each other, they were usually paired up together when teams of two were needed. Marcus and Tory knew each other's fighting styles and trusted each other greatly, Marcus risked his life to save Tory right before his death. Lauren Scott * Marcus and Lauren weren't great friends but they would occasionally talk to each other and make jokes, They had great respect for eachother. Logan Woods * Marcus trusted Logan with his life, when ever they were playing capture the flag Logan would be somewhere defending Marcus with a bow, Marcus put all his trust into Logan's skills so that he wouldn't be shot in the back. Tray Helsberg * Tray and Marcus were good friends and would occasionally spar with each other, Tray was even the one who taught Marcus how to use a bow. Trivia * Marcus Bonny was originally going to be named Kyle but the creator decided that Kyle would be better as a child of Hermes * Dexter, Marcus' pet hellhound is based off the Creator's black lab, Who was named after the TV Show, Dexter. * Marcus is one of the tallest characters. Category:Character